Three's a crowd Then what's seven?
by DamonsImpala
Summary: Dean and Sam have a little sister, Victoria Winchester. Story set on Dean's death at the end of season 3. This story is just a bit of fun. CONTAINS SPOILERS! DISCLAIMER:: I own only Victoria Winchester
1. AN PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! IMPORTANT!**

This Fanfic was written by me on request from a few of my friends, whose characters have been added onto the story. I realize that it has no real plot-line but everything in it happens because this is the way my friends wanted it and I completely understand if you don't like it, but if that is so, please do not review it. However, supportive reviews are welcome :) xox So enjoy...


	2. That night

Chapter 1

"It's not Ruby!" says Dean and Sam's head whips around to stare at her, but it's too late, Lilith slams Sam up against the wall and knocks Dean and I onto the table. "How long have you been in her?" demands Dean and she smiles. "Not long," she says, "But I like it… It's all grown up and pretty." She looks up and her eyes are completely white. Sam turns to Dean and I, his face worried. "And where's Ruby?" he asks and I almost roll my eyes, trust him to be worried about his demon friend. "She's been a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." Lilith says in a sing-song voice. "That's disgusting." I say but she glares at me and I gasp as I feel her mentally squeezing on my heart. "Stop it." Says Sam and she obeys him. "Sam," she says as she walks towards him, "I've wanted to meet you for such a long time…" Then Lilith leans in and kisses him and beside me I can feel Dean cringe in disgust. After she pulls away Sam turns his head away from her. "So, you have me. Let them go." "If you want to bargain, you need to have something that I want, but you don't." Lilith says. Dean tries to buy some time, "Is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to Hell; kill my family, and then what- become queen bitch?" I nudge him to shut him up. "I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Says Lilith and she walks over to the door. "Sick him, boys." Then she opens the door. All of a sudden, Dean is dragged from the table onto the floor, screaming the whole time. "Dean!" I shout, struggling to get up off the table. "Stop it!" shouts Sam and Dean yells out as his shirt rips open and the Hell-hounds drag his body across the floor. Tears are streaming down my face as I watch this torture. We are all screaming, me sobbing my heart out, Sam just freaking out and Dean, well, need I say it? He's screaming out in pain.

The dogs (if you could even call them that) roll his body over and over, the whole time new cuts appear all over him, blood spurting everywhere, and the whole time, Dean just yells. "No! Stop it!" Sam shouts, obviously struggling to get off the wall. "Oh, _yes_!" Lilith hisses gleefully, and honestly I want to rip out her heart. Not that she has one… All of a sudden there's this bright Demon light, coming from the palm of Lilith's hand. I know what this light can do, and right now it's shining on the only brother I have left. "Sam!" I scream, hurting my throat. "Shut up, little bitch." Lilith says and with a flick of her hand slams me harder against the table. The light stops and Lilith's eyes turn back to normal. She opens her mouth slightly and glares at Sam, who is now sitting on the floor with his arms over his head. He looks up and I whisper his name softly. There is _no_ way he should still be alive. He stands and walks towards Lilith slowly and amazingly, she looks scared. "Back." She says, trying out more Demon moves but nothing happens. Sam keeps walking and she gets even more nervous. "I said, get back!" Again, nothing happens and I almost laugh despite everything. He bends down and picks up the Demon Knife that the real Ruby gave him. "I don't think so." Sam goes to stab her with the knife, but just before he does, she leaves the body, a trail of black smoke following her. The noise is deafening and Sam covers his head, I close my eyes and try to block it all out. Then it's over and I slowly open my eyes. There's nothing holding me down onto the table anymore and I sit up. Dean's body is on the floor, not moving. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I realise he must be… I can't even think it. Sam walks over to him slowly and I just watch him. It's all I _can_ do. He starts to cry and that's when I know. He _is_ dead, my big brother. "No…" I whisper but my voice breaks and all that comes out is air. I slide onto the floor where I am, about a foot away from them. I can't look at Dean, with his eyes staring blankly, so I just watch Sam who is slowly breaking down. He says the same thing as me, repeats again and again, as if it might somehow change things. "No." Yeah well, I wish.


	3. Prayers

Chapter 2

I remember when I was a kid, Dean used to tell me that Mom told him that there were Angels watching over us. When I was scared or worried, Dean would always remind me of the Angels and he told me they wouldn't let anything happen. Sam didn't like that, I know now it was because he didn't want to encourage the belief that supernatural beings weren't evil. But I believed what he said and any time I got scared, scared that Dad wouldn't come home, scared that Sam wasn't happy, scared that Dean would end up getting arrested, any time I got scared I would pray to the Angels. Then one day, I must have only been about eleven, one day I was praying, asking the Angels to take care of my family, and I got a reply. _I'm here, I won't let anything happen._ Immediately, I wondered who, or even what this was. Then I received that word, just that one word. At the time, it was only a name, but little did I know that it was that word that would one day maybe even save a physic. _Castiel._

From that day on, I prayed to Castiel. Sometimes my prayers would be answered. A couple of times, I actually met him. I grew older with every passing hour, but he never did. He would appear out of thin air, wearing a suit and a dirty trench coat. We would talk a bit, go some places. He was so serious, a soldier of God following His orders, but she was the complete opposite. She did what she pleased and she felt that was what made them perfect for each other.

So when Dean died I prayed to Castiel even more, asking for help- guidance, even. Sometimes I even asked if they could bring Dean back. _I don't think so, Victoria. _Cas, I'm begging you here! _There's nothing I can do. _Yeah, I guess not. _I am sorry, Vicky. _Yeah, I know you are.

Both Sam and I had tried again and again to sell our souls in return for Dean's life, but each time the Demons refused. Eventually Sam gave up and went to live his own life and I continued hunting, which honestly wasn't as easy now that I was on my own, usually leaving me covered in wounds but Castiel would show up and heal me. There was that one time, not long after Dean's death, when it was all too much and I actually asked him not to heal me, just let me die. He looked me straight in the eye and told me that he couldn't, he wasn't allowed. He told me that we would all be needed soon enough, whatever that meant. I knew then that it didn't matter how many times I asked, he would always refuse until he is given orders to do otherwise. Because he is a soldier after all, and orders are orders.


	4. Family Reunions

Chapter 3

There's a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" I shout. I run to the door and pull it open. I scream and back away quickly but he walks towards me. "Stop!" I put my hand out to block him. "What are you?" I whisper.

"It's me, I swear. I'm still the same." Says Dean. I say nothing, I'm still processing it. There's only one way to solve this, I figure; test him. "Come in." I say, standing back to let him in. "What?" Dean looks confused, and rightfully so. "I said _come in!_" I say sharply. Dean walks in slowly. "Keep going," I say. "Come right in." Dean looks up at the ceiling where I have spray painted a demon trap. He very deliberately walks forward until he has exited it, proving he is not a demon. I sigh in relief. "Can I get you something?" I ask, as if we're total strangers. "Yeah, some Holy water please?" he asks, a little sharper than he probably intended. I smile guiltily, "Well, would you blame me?" Dean just smiles. "Would you like some salt with that?" I tease and he laughs. "Definitely." Dean throws himself onto the couch and makes himself at home. I take out a bottle of holy water, salt and a silver knife. I dump the lot on the coffee table in front of him. "You know I wish it was you, Dean, I really do. But you died four months ago- I was there! Forgive me for not believing that you're still one hundred per cent you." He nods. "It's okay, I'd do the same." He picks up the silver knife and dips it in the Holy water and into the salt and cuts his palm, wincing slightly. "So where's Sam, huh? Couldn't find anything on him, ditched all his old phones." He asks as I hand him a towel for his hand. "Yeah," I sit down across for him. "We both just decided to go on with our lives. I kept hunting, but Sam went back to his old like. We don't really keep in touch. I just have his mobile number and address, in case of emergencies." Dean just stares blankly ahead of him. "Dean…" I say softly, still not believing it's really him. "How did you come back?" Dean sighs and rubs his arm near the shoulder. "I don't know," he tells me, "I woke up six feet underground in a field." He shakes his head. "It was weird, Vicky. The field was a perfect circle and the trees surrounding it had all fallen in away from me, as if a meteor had landed there. But it was just, me." Dean looks up at me and looks me in the eyes. "I just can't believe I'm back." That's when it hits me; it's him, it's got to be. "It's really you…" I whisper and he nods. "Oh my God." We both stand up and I walk over towards him and he catches me in a hug. I'm completely speechless, the whole thing is over-whelming. "I'll have a beer now." Dean says and my mouth curves up at the corners. "Of course," I walk over to the fridge. "We need to tell Sam." I say as I reach into the back of the fridge. "Yeah but, I mean, he's just gone and got himself a life, you know?" Dean says and I lean back with the bottle in my hand to get a better look at him so I can stare at him. "Your point?" I ask sharply. "Well, maybe we shouldn't disturb his happiness." Dean says and I feel the bottle slip out of my hand. After I catch it (Skill, I know!) and slam the bottle down in front of him. "If you don't tell him, I will, Dean." I threaten harshly. "Okay," says Dean defensively, leaning back into the sofa, totally relaxed. "I just don't think it's a good idea." I shake my head. "Trust me Dean, we should tell him. He'd want to know."


	5. Life goes on

Chapter 4

Less than a day later, the two of us are on my motorcycle on the way to Sam's new apartment. The wind in my face feels great and brings me back to Earth; back down from the high I've been on since Dean knocked on my door. We park outside Sam's block and look at each other. I knew I hadn't seen Sam in four months and I was nervous, but God knows how long it had been for Dean in Hell.

I knock on the door and we stand back. A girl a little taller than me with dark red hair, pale skin and cherry red lips answers the door. She smiles friendlily, "Can I help you?" she asks. I look over to Dean who is just staring at her in silence so I speak instead. "Is Sam here?" I ask. "Yeah, who are you?" Smart, I say to myself; Sam must have told her _something_. "I'm Vicky, and this is Dean. I'm Sam's sister." The girls face lights up. "Really? That's great! I'm Erica by the way. Wait here until I get him, okay?" she speaks in a rush and turns her back to us. "Sam, your sister's here!" She turns back around and smiles and I return the favour. Dean just keeps staring at her. Sam rounds the corner and freezes on the spot the moment he sees us. He looks great; I can't help thinking when I see him. "Erica, get back here." He says, pulling her back to him. I roll my eyes; I totally saw this coming. "Sam, it's us, I swear." I walk into the room and Sam flinches. "Got any water for us?" I ask, hinting heavily. "In the fridge." He nods towards the kitchen, while keeping his arms around Erica, who quite frankly just looks a little confused. I know I've passed the demon trap when Sam's posture relaxes slightly. I walk over to the fridge and predictably right at the back, behind the beer; is Holy water, perfect. "Hey, Dean!" I throw him a bottle and he gulps some down. This whole time Erica's huge hazel eyes are watching our every move with Sam absentmindedly stroking her arm reassuringly. Then I take out my favourite knife which is made of pure silver, as Sam knows and I make a small cut across my palm and hand the knife to Dean who does the same thing. Once this is done I stare Sam in the eyes, "I told you; it's us." His face is unreadable and I wonder if he's just trying to protect Erica from the truth, even though personally; I don't think she needs protecting. Eventually he just asks us, "What are you doing here?" I look at Dean, silently signalling that I can answer this. "Well, when Dean turned up outside my front door this morning, perfectly, well… alive; I figures I should probably let you know." Sam looks pointedly at Erica, warning me not to say anything to tip her off about our life. "Oh, and we need Dad's stuff," I tell him, "Not all of it though, just the stuff with his contacts." Sam nods. "Sure, I'll get them for you." He walks away but his arm stays on Erica's arm for a moment, his face concerned. She whispers something to him quietly and he leaves the room. "Can I get you anything?" Erica asks politely. "Got a beer?" asks Dean, throwing himself down on the nearest chair and I glare at him but he just smiles cheekily back. "So, Erica, how long have you known Sam?" I ask, really interested. "Three months and a bit." She answers and sits down beside Dean and me. "But we've only been living together for just under a month." "Wow." Says Dean; obviously thinking that Sam didn't hesitate to start his new life. I elbow him swiftly and he grunts. Sam comes back in and I rise out of my seat to take the box out of his hands. "Thanks so much for this, Sam, and sorry to have called." I say, as if we barely knew each other. Dean gets up and follows me to the door. I put my hand on the door but then turn back around to say something to Sam. "Sammy, we can do this without you, but it would be great if you could join us. So, if you're around, maybe give me a call or something, 'kay?" "Yeah." He says, putting his arm around Erica's shoulders. "And Dean?" he calls as I turn away again. Here it comes, I say to myself. "It's good to see you, man." He says and I smile to myself. "Yeah," Dean says. "You too."

I close the door behind us. "Well!" says Dean, his face so indignant that I burst out laughing. "It's not funny Vick." He says, only making me laugh even more. Eventually I calm down enough to actually listen to him. "So I die and come back to life- and that's how he treats me?" Dean says, thoroughly offended. "Dean, just let it go. It's not like he could say half the things he would have it Erica hadn't been there." We start walk down the hall and Dena smiles to himself. "Speaking of Erica, damn, did you see that ass?" I look at him, completely horrified. "Dean!" "What? It's true, I mean, wow." I stop walking and glare at him. "Stop it. That's Sam's girlfriend you're talking about." "Yeah, and she's _hot_!" "Dean, you're scarring me for life, now shut up." Dean laughs and we climb onto my motorbike. "Let's get out of here."

We're back at the hotel and I'm lying on the bed. Dean's sitting beside the door, the both of us looking through Dad's stuff. I glance over at my brother again, as I have been doing repeatedly for the past ten minutes. "Okay, why are you smiling? Is there something on my face?" asks Dean and I shake my head laughing. "I'm just glad you're back. I really missed you." Dean looks up at me, his face scared. "Don't worry," I assure him. "No chick flick moments." He smiles. "No chick flick moments."

The next day, Dena and I walk into the local bar together where we're meeting Sam and Erica, who now knows everything- and I mean _everything_. They're sitting in a corner booth at the back talking to each other. I can't see Erica's expression, but Sam's is serious. He looks up and catches my eye as we walk towards them. He says something to Erica, who nods. I slide in beside Erica and smile across at Sam. "Hi!" I give Erica a quick hug, leaving her slightly surprised. What can I say, I'm a friendly person. I turn around to Erica and start up a little conversation. "So, you know everything, huh?" I ask. She laughs openly. "Yeah, I used to _I _was weird, but now…" she shakes her head exasperatedly and I laugh in agreement. The waitress comes over and takes our orders. "Sam," I say. "We found a physic. Her name is Pamela Barnes. I rang her up and asked if she could help, and she said she'd do whatever she could. "Help how?" asks Sam rudely and I respond in the exact cold tone. "I want to know how Dean got out of Hell, even if you don't." I tell him and Erica is quick to defend her boyfriend. "Sam wants to know too, Vicky. It's just, how is she supposed to help? Ask the spirits or something?" I hate to admit it to myself, but she has a point. "I was talking to her too, don't worry, she can help us." Says Dean confidently. "Sam, please. Anything is worth the shot."


	6. Secrets revealed

Chapter 5

Dean rings the doorbell as we all stand outside Pamela's door, Erica included. Sam wasn't sure if she should come along, but I knew she'd want to come, so I had a little talk with him, if you know what I mean. "And you must be the Winchesters." A woman with dark brown hair and a wide smile answers the door. Sam; being the gentleman that he is, introduces us all and she introduces herself as Pamela. After going through the motions of introductions, and what not, we all sit around a round wooden table. "Right," Pamela says. "Take each other's hands… and I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." She looks encouragingly at Dean who awkwardly clears his throat. He rolls up the sleeve of his top, and on his bicep there is the shiny red imprint of a hand and I know I'm not the only one who takes a sharp breath. "It looks like it was seared into your skin…" Erica whispers. Pamela lays her hand on the mark and closes her eyes. "I invoke, conjure and command you, appear onto me before this circle." I peer out from under my eyelashes to see Erica doing the same and I smile to myself. Nothing happens and Pamela repeats herself. "I invoke, conjure and- Castiel? No, Castiel, sorry but I don't scare easy." I open my eyes fully. "Castiel?" Dean and I ask simultaneously. "Its name, it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." But I know him, and I know enough about Angels to know that she should listen to the warning. "Pamela, no!" I cry, and try to take my hand out of Sam's but he holds his grip. "Vicky, what are you doing, stop it." Pamela ignores me. "I invoke, conjure and command you, show me your face." The table starts shaking and I start screaming. I get out of my seat and pull away from Sam who is staring at me as if I had grown another arm. "Pamela, stop! Trust me, I know him, and his true form will kill you. _Please_." I beg. "Pamela, stop." Sam says softly, and I know that this is what family is; trusting one another like this. "No, I've almost got it." Pamela says determinedly and I give up on being nice. I pull Dean's scar away from her fingertips, breaking the connection. Pamela finally opens her eyes to glare at me, but I don't care because I just saved her life, whether she believes me or not. "You stupid girl, what did you do?" she hisses. "I saved your life, so get over it already." I hiss back automatically. "Stop." Says Erica softly, but Pamela ignores her. "You don't know anything, _child_." "I said stop!" Erica cries, jumping in between us. "Who cares? All I want to know right now is everything Vicky knows about this Castiel-thing." She looks at me, nodding for me to explain. "Okay… well, I can summon him, if you want answers, Dean. It will be safer, like way safer." "Okay, then." Dean says and I close my eyes, putting my hands together in prayer under the table where they can't see. Castiel, they know it was you who brought Dean back. I don't know how you did it and I don't know why you lied to me but I think Dean deserves some answers. _That's okay, Vicky. I'm sorry I lied, but it was for your own good. _Please, just come. Give us some answers. _Of course. _I open my eyes to see everyone staring at me. "Well?" asks Pamela. I fell the vibration in the air and I know he's here. I stand up and face the entrance. "He's here." There he is; a tall man in his late thirties wearing a dirty trench coat, I feel the corners of my mouth lift up in a smile and I walk over to him and he smiles softly at me. "Vicky, it's good to see you again." I laugh and hug him. "You too." I whisper. Someone coughs behind us (presumably Dean) and Castiel and I break apart to face them, taking his hand in mine. I drag him over to them. "This is Cas-tiel." I add on the last part of his name as an afterthought, as I realize that it would not be a good idea to show how close we were. "Hi…" Dean says, obviously struggling. Erica; being one of those great people who just says what everyone is thinking but no one wants to say aloud, speaks confidently. "Sorry, Castiel? Eh, what are you?" her expression is so serious that I burst out laughing, but he answers her with an equally serious expression. "I am an Angel of the Lord." Literally you can hear a pin drop. If this was a movie, this would be where the screen would go blank and the room would go silent and the next shot would be of Castiel explain his life story or something sappy like that. And to be honest, real life wasn't so different. "Why did you do it?" Dean asks and everyone stares at Castiel, waiting for an answer. "Those were my orders." _I guessed as much. _Castiel barely glances at me as he answers me in my head. "I did apologise," _I know, and you're forgiven_. "Wait," says Dean, "Orders from who?" "God." Says Castiel and Erica's eyes widen in surprise. "Seriously?" she asks in amazement and I laugh. "I know right?" at this point Castiel has his arm loosely around my shoulders, but trust Dean to ruin things for me. "Okay, get away from her." he snaps, glaring at Cas. "Dean!" Sam and I say simultaneously. "What? I'm sorry, but excuse me if I think this-" he gestures toward Castiel and I, "Is a little too much right now." I step away from Cas, knowing that Dean has a point. "Can I talk to you?" dean asks Castiel, who nods. They leave the room, leaving only me, Pamela, Erica and Sam.

Erica walks over to me and brings me aside a little. "So, Castiel, huh?" she may as well have added in 'nudge, nudge, wink, wink'. I laugh offhandedly. "Please," I scoff. "He's an Angel; he has better things to do than pay attention to the petty needs of a pathetic mortal girl." I turn my head away to hide how much the sudden revelation hurts. "How long has this been going on for?" Sam asks. "A while." I say, my voice squeaking a little on the lie and Erica laughs at my guilty expression. "How long is a while?" Sam asks and I consider lying, but decide against it because I have a feeling that Dean may have asked Castiel the same question, and Castiel never would have even thought of lying. "Well, the first time I actually _met_ him I was fifteen." I panic a little, waiting for a bad reaction but all I receive is a sad, "Why didn't you say something?" I laugh with no sense of humour, "You two brought me up to believe that all supernatural creatures were evil. What would you have done in my place?" That shut's him up all right.


	7. The New Girl

Chapter 6

Three days later, I'm chatting to Castiel in my head in the back of the Impala beside Erica. We're on the way back from the bar and Sam is reading a map in shotgun. Dean is shouting out the lyrics to some song and hitting the steering wheel on the beat. So, I say to Cas; Dean won't shut up and Erica's doing a great job of pretending this isn't super awkward. _Yes, Erica is very polite._ I sigh; he has absolutely no sense of humour. "Hey, can we go and check out this house down the road?" asks Sam. "Right, let's just saunter in and if anyone asks us what we're doing let's just say "Oh, we're just 'checking it out'." Says Dean sarcastically and Sam laughs good-naturedly. "You didn't let me finish!" he says and in the back, Erica and I laugh softly. "Vicky was chatting up this guy earlier-" he says but Dena cuts him off. "Sammy, do I really want to hear this? I mean this is my little sister we're talking about here." Erica grins at me and I grimace. "Dude, let me finish!" "Whoa, ok, cool it Sammy. Go on." Dean nods. "Anyway, she was chatting up this guy and before they got talking about the bits that you really don't want to know about, she asked him about the local legends and he told her about a supposedly haunted house over that way. I thought we might take a look, that's all." Dean's eyes meet mine in the rear view mirror. "You know, Vicky, sometimes legends are just that; legends, stories and nothing more." What a pessimist, I pity him. "Every legend has truth somewhere or else they wouldn't exist. No offense to man-kind but we don't have that good of an imagination." Dean is about to say something but Sam interrupts him. "Turn right here and it's the third left onwards. And shut up the both of you, I'm not listening to this argument again." "Fine." Dean says sulkily and he does what he's told. Erica looks at me, her eyes wide with excitement. Her first (kind of) hunt!

"Ew, it's dark and old and… _dark_ and I don't like it." I hiss as we make our way through what must once have been a kitchen. I can practically hear Dean rolling his eyes. "What the hell kind of Hunter are you?" "The kind that grew up with their big brother telling them to be afraid of the dark because you never know what's out there." I retort and Sam laughs. "At least he didn't give you a gun for the monster under your bed." He says and Erica elbows me. "Is that true?" she whispers and I tell her the truth. "It's just another way of facing your fears I guess." I think she shakes her head, but it's dark and I can't really see. There's the sound of stiletto heels hitting the ground and I freeze. "Shh!" Everyone stops and they hear it too. "Vicky, give Erica your knife, and come with me. Sam, watch your girlfriend." I reach into my boot and swiftly pull out a knife and hand it over slowly to Erica. "Take care of my baby." I tell her with all the seriousness I can muster, which isn't a lot. She nods back, her teeth glinting in the darkness as she grins.

Dean and I creep slowly into the next room as the sound gets closer. Dean stands in the middle of the room so that when the person comes in, they'll see him straight away. I stand behind the door so that if they try to walk away, I can block them. A figure walks into the room, sees Dean and jumps. "What are you doing here, kid? This place is haunted." Dean laughs. "Kid?" he asks. I walk up behind the girl and stand right beside her. "If it's haunted, then why are you here?" I ask and she sighs impatiently. She swings around to face me, hitting me in the face with her hair in the process. "I just am, okay?" she says. "Why are _you_ here?" Behind her, Dean shakes his head but I ignore him. "We're here to get rid of all the things that go bump in the night." The girl frowns. "Your turn," I say and she reaches into her bag and pulls out a flashlight and shines it in my face for a second, and then at Dean. "Dean?" she asks her voice ecstatic. "Aisling?" he asks, squinting in the dim light. "Aisling- Aisling who?" I ask sharply. She turns back around to face me. "I'm Aisling Dillon, and you are?" "I'm Vicky Winchester. Dean-" I say, pushing past her to get to him. "You knew Aisling Dillon and you never told me?" Before he can reply, the light above our head, which hadn't been working five minutes ago, starts flickering. "Son of a bitch!" Dean hisses. Just then, Sam and Erica run in holding hands. Erica immediately walks over to join me and I smile quickly at her. "Bet you weren't expecting this." I say under my breath and she laughs softly. Dean and Aisling are standing side by side, the both of them wielding a shotgun. Sam stands in between Dean and Erica, not sure who needs more help. There's a loud shriek as the spirit enters the house and beside me Erica freaks. "Where's the freaking salt? Oh, wait, never mind." She reaches into her bag and holds it out upside down, the contents all spilling onto the floor. "Found it!" "Sam," Dean says, without even looking in his direction, "I love your girlfriend. Good choice." He makes a circle just in time. The moment it's complete, the ghost enters the room. The ghost is a lady, pale with light hair covering her face; her arms are covered in scratches as if they were mauled by a cat. "Move!" Aisling demands and we do. She fires just the one shot and the spirit leaves as quickly as it came. "Go, get out now!" Dean shouts and we leg it. Once we're outside, we're all gasping for breath, but at least we're safe. "Erica, you were great." I hear Sam say and I turn around just in time to see him pick her up in a bear hug and swing her around. Dean is speaking to Aisling in hushed tones, his head bent down to her ear and she's smiling. I turn away and reach out to Castiel in my mind, but refrained from saying anything. "Come on," Sam says, taking Erica's hand once more, "Let's get out of here."


	8. Bad Luck

Chapter 7

Two days later with the body salted and burned, Sam and I are sitting alone in his apartment while Erica goes to the shop to buy some tampons. (Don't ask) Sam is reading up on some more cases while I sit in a corner, brooding over yesterday's experience.

I'm the only girl hunter in the family, meaning that I'm better at some things and worse at others. I had always heard about Aisling Dillon, she was somewhat of a legend to us; a hunter form the age of ten, when her cousin was bitten by a vampire before her own eyes. Then I met her- she was pretty and fashionable, but then again so was I, so no competition there. But I've always had sort of slow reflexes, so during the hunt yesterday, let's just say I didn't exactly live up to Aisling's expectations of a female Winchester. Her expression while watching me hunt had been priceless; one eyebrow half raised, as if she was trying to fight it but couldn't and her mouth open in disbelief as I tripped on a loose floorboard and started laughing at my own mistake. After the hunt, Dean could tell I was jealous. He could also tell that Aisling was a much better hunter than me.

I sigh out loud and there's a sudden flap of wings and I look up to see Castiel standing in the middle of the room. Once his eyes meet mine he walks over and sits beside me. Sam ignores us as if this was totally normal behaviour. "You're upset," Castiel says matter-of-factly and I smile, putting my head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" All I say is, "Aisling Dillon." Cas looks confused, "I'm afraid I don't know who that is." He says and my smile widens into a grin. He just made my day. "Aw, Cas. I love you right now, you know that?" I hug him tightly and he squeezes me back. We stand up and separate from each other and Castiel looks over at Sam, "What did I say?" Sam laughs at his innocent expression and explains. Castiel, always one to make you feel better, says; "Victoria Winchester, you three are famous amongst not only hunters but those in Heaven as well. You are much more important to us than some hunter." "Thank you," I say to him inside my head and he answers me out loud. "You're welcome." Sam coughs, "I think I've found a case."

*When Erica returns*

"A Gin?" Erica asks, "What the hell is that?" "No, a Djinn," says Sam, smiling at her. "Yeah, a Gin- what did I say?" she asks innocently and I laugh. "Never mind." Says Sam and Erica shrugs. "A Djinn; they're like Genies. It says here that they are creatures of 'immense God-like powers.' They feed off an emotion, memory, dream or wish. They drain you of life as they feed, leaving your insides… liquefied." Sam says grimacing. "Ew." I say. "How do you kill it?" Erica asks, so practical. "A silver knife dipped in lamb's blood." Dean says and I smile, knowing what's coming next.

"You're going to use your baby sister as _bait_?" Aisling asks astonished. "Baby sister?" I ask shrilly, but Sam shakes his head at me. Well, excuse her. "Aisling, we do it all the time, babe. She loves it." Dean says, slipping his hand around her waist. It's true, I do love it. I love seeing the monsters, and how they act when they're not trying to kill us, or us them. Obviously, it's dangerous and can go very wrong, very quickly. Aisling is staring at me like I've grown fangs and Erica just looks confused. Of course, I realise; they had been under the sweet delusion that I was actually sane. Well, it's a common mistake. "Whatever, we're obviously not going to get any say in this," Aisling says, giving up. "No…" "Nope!" "Not really, sorry." They three replies from the three Winchesters.

*Later that day*

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; I have it, don't worry." I say irritably. Sam will not stop bugging me about that bloody knife- literally! _Is this really a good idea? _Cas asks inside my head. "Come on," I tell him, "I grew up doing this with the boys, and when Dean died I did it alone and I'm still alive!" _But more than once it has nearly killed you and you would be dead if it weren't for me. _"Just trust me." I can feel his uncertainty. Smart boy; he knows me so well. _Victoria, whenever you say "Trust me," it means you're not to be trusted. _I sigh, "Yes Cas, and when you call me Victoria it means you're worried, but don't be." _I will try._ Erica comes over to me. "This plan is ridiculous, and just to be honest with you; I don't think it's going to work." I look at her, my eyes dead, my voice completely lacking any emotion. "Your lack of faith in me hurts." Sam looks at us confidently, "It will work." "I don't know, I'm kind of with Erica on this one…" Aisling says slowly, obviously not wanting to pick a fight with her boyfriend, aka; my darling brother Dean Winchester. "Go get 'em." Dean says nodding at me and I return a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

Dean drops me outside the abandoned building just as it starts to get dark. The place is silent and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little creeped out. I hear a whisper as something moves through the air. I look around, knife ready in my hands. I cry out as something slams me against the wall. I turn my head to see a man pushing me up on the wall, his face covered in blue ink tattoos- it's the Djinn. In a split second I bring my knife towards him but he catches my arm, pushing it back painfully. While he holds my hand with the knife away from him, his other hand glows an electric blue. I flinch away from his touch, but it's too late. I feel the coldness of his skin and then everything goes black.


	9. The French Mistake

Chapter 8

_Castiel. He was different; the way I had thought I wanted him, but no- He looked at me the way I had always dreamed he would but he wasn't the same. He wasn't the Cas that I loved; he was different._

"Castiel?" I murmur, opening my eyes, hoping to see him there. But instead I'm faced with a pair of frowning golden eyes. "Nope, just me." I shake my head slightly, a little confused. "Who's me?" "Meagan," she looks at me for a second. "I'm Vicky. Um, can you help me here?" I move my hands around a little to show how tight they've been tied. She takes out a long pointy stiletto knife and reaches up to cut the rope, a look of pure concentration on her face. Suddenly Sam and Erica crash into the room holding hands with Dean and Aisling behind them. The two boys look at Erica, waiting for her to ask the obvious. "Um, who are you?" she asks, trying, but kind of failing to be polite. I quickly position myself beside Meagan defensively. "This is Meagan." I say and Meagan nods politely as Erica smiles back.

There's a sudden flap of wings and I glance up, praying it will be Castiel, but instead I receive a fleeting glance from Balthazar. "Lamb's blood, where is it?" he demands and we all look at Erica expectantly, while Meagan beside me cocks her head to the side and pouts in confusion. "I got this one, guys. And this time it's not upside down." Erica says happily and Sam squeezes her hand, "I'm so proud of you." Balthazar glares at her while still managing to look relaxed. "I'll take care of the Djinn. Have a little fun." He says and before you can ask he clicks his fingers and it's too late.

You know when people say that if you had blinked, you would have missed it? Well, I blinked. All I know is suddenly we went from being in an abandoned building to being all cramped into a small room together, minus Balthazar. "Are we… in a trailer?" Aisling asks looking around us. Erica claps excitedly, "Hey, this is so cool, what if were in Josh Hutchersen's trailer or something?" Meagan gasps, "Or Mellissa Benoist's trailer?" she says and Dean sighs desperately, "Oh God, yes." I open the door and look outside. There's a few other trailers and then a large building. On the outside of the door it says Maria Walsh. I come back inside and close the door, "Who the hell is Maria Walsh?" I hiss. We all exchange confused glances until Sam gestures towards the laptop on the bench. "Yes!" I grab it and open it up to find that it is thankfully already unlocked. Erica sits down on Sam's lap as Meagan and I slide onto the bench beside them. "Aw," Aisling says, gazing at Sam and Erica, but then looks embarrassedly at Dean, but he just leans over to kiss her. But once they start, they don't seem to be able to stop. I look away as they get more intimate and quickly type Maria's name into the search engine. I gasp as a photo of myself comes onto the screen. "What?" I mutter and scroll down to see- "Oh my God." I push it away and look down as the imaginary life the Djinn created comes to mind. In front of me now is a photo of Castiel and me holding hands. "Hey, look, your dream come true," Dean laughs at me but I shake my head. All I can think of is Castiel, and how the Djinn changed him. "Stop it." I say, giving a small smile. I click onto Wikipedia and read about Maria.

Born in California, Age 31, in a relationship with Misha Collins, famous for her starring role in the award winning TV show; Supernatural as Victoria Winchester. Her co-stars are Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Sarah Byrne, Misha Collins, Meagan Porter, Lila Dillon and Erin Fox.

When we have looked us all up individually we find out that Dean is played by Jensen Ackles, who's wife Sarah Byrne was written into the show by the producers as Scarlet, cousin of the Winchesters. Sam is played by Jared Padalecki, who is married to the girl who played black haired Ruby. I am played by Maria Walsh who is engaged to Misha Collins who plays Castiel which explains the photo from earlier. Erica is played by Erin Fox and is soon to be married to Josh Hutcherson. Meagan is played by Meagan Porter who lives a very interesting life for an actress, as an author of a book series about Death. Aisling is played by Lila Dillon who has dyed her hair so many times by now I don't actually know what colour it really is, and she is currently dating Darren Chris.

Aisling stands back and shakes her head, "You guys, this is weird… Where are we?" But she spoke too soon, the door of the trailer opens and Maria walks in accompanied by Sarah. Sarah takes one look at us and frowns as I hide behind Sam, because he's the tallest, hoping Maria won't see me. "Jared, what is going on?" Maria asks harshly, glaring at Sam. Sam glances at us unsure what to do next. Maria just shakes her head. "I don't care, just get out." And when none of us move she says loudly. "_Now!_" We shuffle out the door and round the corner to hide. "Well, what now?" Meagan asks and everyone shrugs, but not me. "I think we should talk to… us." I say hesitantly, arousing a loud argument around me. "Okay, sorry, it was just an idea…" I say defensively to shut them up but then after a moment of silence Sam agrees with me. "Sorry, Vicky… I don't really want to run into 'evil you' again, she didn't seem to like me much." Dean says and Meagan smirks. "I think you just have that effect on people." She says and then ducks to avoid being shoved into the wall. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about." Aisling glares at her and Meagan raises her hands in surrender. "Kidding, kidding…" I sigh and look away, thinking about Castiel. I call out to him inside my head. "Castiel?" No answer. I try again with the same result, hoping he knows I'm here; scared without him. "Cas?" Dean asks aloud and I look up as Dean starts to walk towards a figure exiting the large building that I now know as the CW studios. Erica grabs his arm in protest. "Dean I don't think that's him…" she says but Dean pulls away with a smile, "Of course it's him," he says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's not wearing a trench coat." I mutter, not wanting to disagree with him. The man walks towards us and calls out. "Hey, Maria, where have you been?" The others all walk away, leaving me with who I presume to be Misha. He comes closer and I know that he is so different from the Castiel that I know and love- sorry, did I say that? I meant that Castiel that I know- nothing more, nothing less. "Misha," I say, the name sounding weird on my tongue. We reach out for each other and hold hands. We start to walk towards Maria's trailer but I pull away. "Can we go to yours?" I ask and he nods. "Sure." Misha stops outside a shiny silver trailer. "Ladies first," he says and I step inside and stifle a gasp. The walls are covered in photos of himself- all over the walls. "Hey, can you text the gang, I want to talk to you all." I tell him, making myself comfortable on the sofa. Misha takes out his IPhone and talks aloud as he texts Jensen. "Dude, meeting in mine, bring the gang, smiley-face, x." I look up in surprise, "X?" I ask, teasing him a little and Misha looks up guiltily. "Love you." He says and I freeze, not sure what to say. "Love you too, babe." The nickname slips out before I can help it but he doesn't seem to notice. There's a knock on the door and Jensen walks in followed by Jared, Maria, Sarah, Meagan, Lila and Erin. "Shut the door," I say quickly, before people start freaking out. "What's going on?" asks Misha, looking between me and Maria. "I can explain." I quickly text Erica and there's another knock on the door. Jared opens it to let in Erica and Meagan, followed swiftly by Aisling, Dean and Sam. Typically; Erica is the first one to speak. She points at Erin and glares. "That is not me. That is some pretty bitch that looks like me." Erin looks offended but Erica turns away to hold hands with Sam. "You're very weird…" Erin says slowly, frowning at Erica, who smiles and says, "Well, thank you. I mean, who wants to be normal anyway?" "Wait a second," says Jensen, "Who are you guys?" I step forward with a smile on my face; this is gonna be good. "I'm Victoria Winchester, these are my brothers Sam and Dean, this is-" "Erica, Aisling and Meagan," Jensen finishes for me. "Yup." I say. "That's impossible." Jensen says and I laugh in agreement, but Aisling just grins. "It's only impossible if you stop to think about it." She says and beside me, Misha says "Nope, it's still impossible." I hit him on the arm playfully. "Look, why don't you explain?" Misha says and Erica does. She tells them everything, starting at the Djinn, to looking us up on Maria's laptop. She finally finishes by saying, "So, you guys are actors, what's that like, huh?" Erin stares at her, "You know, I play you, but I never really believed someone like you could actually exist, I mean, you're so random…" "That's what I eat and sleep- meow!" Erica says proudly, and then I have an idea.

**I dont ask for much, just enjoy, but please do review xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Missing home and him

**YAY so it's finally the last chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Action!" calls out the director. We have decided to swap with our parallel versions of us for one day on the Supernatural set. Erica turns out to be a pretty good actor, me- not so much, although I figure it must run in the family, because don't even get me started on Sam and Dean. Erica and I are just about to do a scene in the Impala so while we wait we start messing around with the stereo, which actually works. Suddenly one of our favourite songs comes on, For Good from Wicked the Musical. Immediately we start to sing along, and by the time the song ends we are surrounded by a ton of people who applaud loudly and I laugh. We step out of the car for Sam to take Erica by the hand. "You're really good." He says, a proud little smile on his lips. Erica smiles back, "I know." Dean thumps me on the back and I turn around with a grin on my face, "Yeah, Vicky, not so much." I laugh good-heartedly along with him. "I suppose it runs in the family."

After a full day on set we go back to Jared's trailer to hang out. We conclude that Sam and Dean were born to be hunters, as their acting was dismal. Misha had come along to watch but had been kicked off set for laughing too much at their shitty acting. Eventually the subject changes to going home. "Well, I tried contacting Castiel, no reply." I say, trying not to show how much I missed him, but obviously failing as Meagan glances at me quickly, frowning slightly. "I'm sure he'd answer if he could," she says and I nod, knowing she's right. "It's kind of simple, isn't it?" Sarah says, looking round at us all but we stare back blankly. "If Balthazar is the one who sent you here, then he must be able to get here too. So all we have to do is summon him and trap him in one of those circle things, and finally convince him to take you guys home." All together everyone realises what a good idea this is. Jensen takes Sarah's hand and kisses it. "You're amazing, babe." He mutters and I look away, before realising that he's not actually Dean, so it doesn't matter. Erin nods, "I can get some props, some of the books actually say how to do it, so that might help…" Sam nods, "Great. We'll try sort this out tomorrow, then. But right now, we had better get going." We stand up and say our goodbyes. "See you all on set."

*Next day*

I open the door to Erin's trailer after being instructed to fetch Erin and Erica by Sam, who almost seemed empty without his girl by his side. "No! There's a packet of jellybeans in the corner, I can see them!" Erica says frustrated. "Squids are your friends!" Erin blurts out and I laugh. Erica glares at me and then turns back to Erin. "You're getting there…" she says and then stands. "We'll work on it again… maybe." "Work on what?" I ask. "Her randomness." Erica states, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to teach someone to be random. "Right… well, Sam is looking like a kicked puppy without you, hon' and well… we might be leaving now, if this works." I amend, trying not to show how much I want to go back. Back to having nothing… well, having Cas.

"Ready babe?" Dean asks, his arm snaking around Aisling's waist and I shudder. Ew. "I can't!" She giggles, looking up at him. "You're distracting me!" Meagan gags out loud and pulls Dean away from his girlfriend, earning a right big glare from the huntress. Meagan sticks her tongue out in return and I laugh. "Come on, you guys." Sarah says. She had wanted to come along and had dragged Jensen along with her. He seemed to be sort of in denial about the whole, 'ghosts are real, and so are demons and vampires and zombies and werewolves and all the other mythical creatures you can name apart from leprechauns' thing. So Aisling pulls away from Deana and stands in front of the Angel trapping circle thing, and quickly mutters the ritual. Then suddenly, Balthazar is there and he gazes around at us all, totally relaxed. Then his eyes widen in surprise. "Oh. You lot still here?" Sam rolls his eyes and Erica sticks her tongue out at the angel. "Eh, yeah. And if you wouldn't mind, I kinda want to sleep in _my _bed tonight?" I say sharply and he cocks an eyebrow at me. "_Your _bed? As far as I know, you lot are still sleeping in motels, no?" I shake my head. "I meant the Impala, you idiot." The angel shakes his head. "Well that's no way to act, if you want a ride back." He says and Dean steps forward. "You take us back right now or I swear I will make you want to hurt me so bad that you will never be allowed back up in that holy shit-hole you call home." Meagan turns and grins at me, she seems to love violence. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, boy." He scolds, and then in a flash, we're back in that old abandoned building, with no sight of the Djinn. I hear a flapping of wings behind me and I turn with a grin on my face. "Victoria," Cas says, the emotion clear in his voice. I run and hug him and don't let go. "I missed you so much!" I tell him, my face buried in his chest so he can't see my tears." "I missed you too. More than you'd know." He says and I look up. Next thing I know, we're kissing, and there's cheering all around. We break apart and I know I have a big stupid grin on my face, because Cas does too, but I don't care. This is all I ever wanted. "Don't ever change." I tell him and he smiles for me. "I won't." He says his face serious but then he glances down shyly and I smile to myself. Had he always been this cute? I feel a gaze on me and I look up to see my fellow girls all smiling at me and giving me thumbs up, even Aisling. I look back to my angel and see him looking at me again. "Victoria, I think I love you." He says and I can stop grinning. "Well, that's okay," I tell him. "'Cause I think I love you too."

**THE END! well, sort of. I have officially decided that I will also do some bonus scenes, things that were requested but were never added, cuz they didn't really fit the story line. So the nest few chapters will be specifically about each of my friends. Sorry about the totally fluffy ending, It pained me to write it, but nothing else really fit, so hope you enjoyed xxxxxx thnks everyone for reading, reviewing and favoring this story xxxxx **


	11. Erica's Bonus Scenes :)

**So, my first of the bonus chapters. These are two scenes I promised Erica, but never actually got to put it in the story. Together we sorted out exactly what would happen, and here they are. This is COMPLETELY Erica/Sam :) xxxx enjoy**

_Erica is bitten by a vampire:_

Sam swiftly chops off the vampire's head, spewing blood across the floor. He visibly relaxes with a big sigh. "Is that them all?" he asks, looking around and I nod. "I think so," I tell him but then he gasps, "Where's Erica?" Dean spins around, "What? She was right here! God, she's like a seven year old…" He mutters as we run in separate directions. "She can't have gone far." I call as I run around the ground floor as Dean goes to check outside and Sam does upstairs. I open every door I pass, except- the basement! Typical, I shake my head as I open the door and run down the stairs and flick on the light. I hear a low moan behind me, below the stairs. "Sam!" I call out as loud as I can "Sammy!" I can hear him thumping down the stairs as I make my way around to take a look at Erica who is crouched down under the stairs, her face hidden. Then Sam hurdles himself down the stairs and pushes me out of the way and I watch his expression fall as he takes a look at his girlfriend cowering in the tiny corner.

"Erica? Baby, say something, what's wrong?" he asks frantically as he kneels before her and tries to take her in his arms but she pulls away, letting out a strangled cry and when she turns, I notice the deep wound on her neck. And judging from my brother's outburst, so did he. And we both knew what it was too. "Son of a bitch…" Dean mutters as he realises she's been bitten by a vampire. "No!" he yells and I quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," I tell him, "There's a cure, right?" He looks up at me, his eyes bloodshot as he nods slowly. "Oh thank God…" I say, and then, grinning despite it all I correct myself, "Or Thank Cas…" Dean elbows me and I look down, "Wrong time?" I stage whisper and he rolls his eyes. "You think?"

Sam leans down to pick up Erica but as soon as he gets close enough to touch her she closes her eyes and moans in exasperation. "I'm so _hungry_!" She groans and with a worried glance at me, Dean says, "That's okay, we can get you a ham burger or something on the way back, alright?" Sam picks her up in his arms and she breathes in deeply, "No, Sammy- I want _you!_" She says desperately. She squirms until he sets her down. "I'm so hungry, Sammy… and I don't share my food! I'm a monster!" Sam reaches out to console his sobbing girlfriend but she freaks out. "Just leave me here, go- get the cure. I'll be here… I'm sorry but I can't trust myself." Us Winchesters exchange a few looks and then we realise she's right, her plan is a lot safer. "Okay," Sam says. "I love you, okay?" he says and she nods, her eyes desperate. "I _do _love you too." He blows her a kiss, "I know.

_Erica's tattoo:_

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you talking about me behind my back?" Erica asks her boyfriend sharply. His eyes widen and he looks to his brother for support. "Em..." Dean takes over, "We were just discussing you maybe getting an anti-demon possession tattoo." But Sam holds up his hand, "Not if you don't want to, baby." Erica laughs and takes his hand while settling herself on his lap. "What, you think that would be my first tattoo?" She scoffs. Sam's eyes widen, "What?" Dean smirks at his younger brother's expense, "Wait- you've been living together for _how_ long and you haven't seen her tattoo? Well Erica, I didn't think you to be the type with a tatt in such a naughty place." He sniggers and I roll my eyes. "Ew Dean, shut up." Sam frowns. "The reason I haven't seen it, is because we don't bloody _examine _each other!" "Ooooh!" Erica and I say in identical tones. "Buuurned!" Erica finishes and I grin. "Well then, Erica- do we get to see this tattoo or not?" Dean asks with a grin and she smiles. "Sure you do honey." She says and she stands and goes to take off her top, Sam's eyes widening. I try to pull my eyes away but it's kinda hard not to be curious, ya know? But, alas, much to Dean's disappointment, she is only lifting it up, not taking it off. Creeping down her back is the tattoo of a vine, the flowers a bright purple. "So, I guess it just looked pretty, huh?" Dean asks rudely and both Erica and Sam say at the same time; "It's wolf's bane, you idiot." He stares for a moment. "You're like walking encyclopedias of weirdness..." Dean says in wonder and I laugh. "You two are made for each other." I say in a reassuring voice, glad my brother had found such a... _nice_ girl.

**So there. You are very welcome :) xxxxx**


	12. Erica, Anna and Joseph's bonus scene

Anna and Erica's bonus scene- Part One

*Back story*

_This is set in an A/U where Sam and Dean actually stayed apart all through season one and therefore Jess had a girl named Star (Jess was very original) and Dean met up with that blonde from 'After-school special' 4x13. Anyway, she had a girl with Dean and named her Alaska, after the John Green book. And so Star and Alaska are really close, almost like sisters. During this story they are at the age of about 14/15 and they are close friends with a girl named Anna. Dean and Sam still hunt, behind their daughter's backs, but they can only keep a secret like that for so long. They are also both single fathers._

"Oh God, Anna, guess what?" Star says, appearing suddenly beside her at her locker. Anna jumps slightly and then looks to her opposite side to see Alaska smile at her. "What?" she asks, although she can guess that it's something got to do with how the girls have- "We have the house to ourselves for the whole of this weekend and next week. They won't be back 'till like Saturday or something…" Star gushes happily. Anna smiles back. "That's great you guys!" She enthuses and Alaska nods. Alaska doesn't seem quite as happy as Star for some reason… "What's up?" Anna nudges the girl but she just grins and ask, "What? Nothing!" Star smiles unsurely at Alaska, who just nods back.

Anna is very used to the girls communicating like this. The two of them had grown up, motherless, with only their fathers. Anna shakes her head with a smile. Fathers, she muses. The brothers could be called a few things, and Fathers? She snorts quietly. The two of them had joined their houses together to create a huge house where the girls practically grew up together. The boys would leave for weeks at a time, and have been doing ever since the girls turned ten. The girls never said where they went, and Anna doubted if they even knew. Star had always loved it. She was a bit of a loner, as she had once said so herself. She loved the emptiness of the house with just the girls there, while Alaska had always secretly worried about the boys. Anna had always been close to the cousins and it was as if they were all sisters. So they walk into class and as soon as they realize they have a test, quickly they forget all about the oncoming freedom.

Alaska couldn't stop thinking about Dean, worrying about the pair of them. Two nights ago she had flipped out and Dena had freaked out right back. She had threatened him with a couple of the family bed time story threats such as, "You will tell me where you and Sam go out or else I will pray to Cas to drag your soul right back downstairs and put it beside whatever's left of Sam's." Her dad had raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, fine. Just let me talk to Sammy first okay?" "No!" she had insisted. "Do you _know _how many people think you two are gay?" Dean squinted in that super cute Winchester way, "What? Never mind. Fine. I'll tell you. Sam'll murder me in my sleep, but, I'll tell you. Can I just get something from upstairs?" he asks innocently, but Alaska didn't trust him. "You're just gonna go next door through the entrance upstairs and ask Sam. So no, you can't go upstairs." Dean sighed. "Go upstairs. In my first drawer there's a condom box-" "Ew, Dean, really?" "Shut up. Inside it is two of my most precious items." "Jesus, do I really need to know this?" "I said, shut up. I need you to bring them both down, and please be careful and try not to damage anything… including yourself." Alaska had stuck her tongue out rudely and he had laughed it off. Still she had jumped up and ran upstairs to fetch his 'most precious items'.

Alaska winced as she opened the box, she couldn't stop thinking, ew, ew, ew, ew…. EW! But then out slides…. "Holy shit! Dean, is this a _real gun_?!" She screamed down the stairs. She heard him burst out laughing and she stared at it in her hands. "Dude! You _have _to teach me how to use this thing!" She ran downstairs, almost- _almost _tripping. Dean was sitting on the couch and once she entered with the presence of a whirlwind, he stood and carefully prised the gun from her fingers, leaving her holding a small journal.

"So," she had asked, holding up the journal. "What's this yoke?" he paused for a moment and stared at the gun in his hand before answering. "There's no easy way to tell you this, Alaska, baby… The stories you grew up hearing, they're all true." Alaska feels her heart explode, that was so not what she had been expecting. "Haha, nice one Dean. Almost got me there." She punched him playfully on the arm, but he shook his head. "No, Alaska, I'm serious. It's all true, not made up. Uncle Sammy went to Hell… and so did I." Alaska plopped down on the sofa in shock. "Oh, Jesus…" He back-tracked quickly, "But, I mean, we're fine, ya know? I mean look at me." And she did, but it was different. Instead of looking at him and seeing a goofy, suckish dad who used stupid phrases, she now saw the scarred and yet sweet guy that had saved so many lives and… "Holy shit, is this your Dad's journal?" She exclaimed jumping up and down, clutching it tightly. Dean had nodded and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, just keep in mind, that first entry is eh… my mom." He looked so sad that Alaska did the unmentionable in the Winchester family, she hugged him. But quickly, like super quickly. No touchy-feely moments allowed.

After reading the whole journal, Alaska's mind was buzzing. It made her question everything, not just the stuff about her family. Then she remembered her cousin; her best friend. "Dean!" she screamed. "What?" he yelled back at her. "What about Star?" her throat was starting to hurt now. "What about her?" he yelled, his voice getting nearer by the second. "Won't she need to know about this too?" her father remained silent. "Daddy, it's not fair on her, please…" she whined. "Fine," he says and then knocks on her door. "Yeah." She says and he walks in. "Just please let me talk to Sam first, if you go telling his daughter without warning him he'll flip." He begs. Alaska shrugs indifferently. "Yeah, yeah. You have until you leave to tell him, and then I'm telling Star." She warns him. Dean leaves, the door still open behind him. "Close my door." She calls out and hears him laugh. "Not a chance, do it yourself." "_Assbutt!_" she yells. All she heard in response was a loud chuckle.

And now in school all Alaska can think about is this huge part of their lives that they never even knew was there. She _has _to tell Star.

"Star?" Alaska asks. She has waited all day, dodging questions from the girls about why she was so quiet. The boys had left earlier that day and Anna wasn't staying over until the day after next, so for now it was just the two of them and it was the perfect environment for telling Star everything. "The answers yes by the way, I will eat whatever it is you're making, I don't care; I'm starving." Star tells her without even looking up from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. Alaska shakes her head, "That's not what I was going to say, Star." "Sure it was." Star says but Alaska is un-characteristically serious now. "Star! Listen!"

The girl looks up innocently. "What is it?" "You need to read this." Alaska says, throwing the journal at her cousin, the book hitting her shoulder. "Ow! What is this?" Alaska sits down. "I know you won't believe me, but please, please, please… I swear I'm telling the truth. Cross my heart, hope to die, then may my soul go straight to hell and be tortured by Alistair." Star raises her hands in surrender. "Okay, Okay, I believe you." Alaska takes a deep breath before saying, "All those stories we grew up hearing, the way we thought they were just made up and the boys just put their names in to make them fun- according to Dean, it's all true. And that, in your hands right now is John Winchester's journal." Star's jaw drops open. For a moment she thinks Dean is having them on, but then she remembers Alaska's promise. "And you _swear _that you're telling the truth?" Star asks with a smile. "I swear in Cas's wings." Star smirks; she had always loved the character of Castiel. She decides to play along for a while. "And you say these wings really exist, right?" Alaska nods sincerely. "Okay, whatever. Look, I'll read it. Just feed me, please?" Star begs. "I'm not cooking!" Alaska exclaims. Star backpedals quickly. "Okay, I'll just order pizza or something…" Alaska shakes her head and pushes her cousin back onto the couch. "No, I can do that. You start reading." Star shrugs indifferently. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She curls up on the sofa until she's really comfortable and then opens the journal.

_Three hours later_

"So, it's all true then, huh?" Star asks Alaska carefully, still not completely sure. Each time she turned a page in the journal she half expected it to have "JUST KIDDING!" Written all over it… but it never happened. Alaska nods. "So Cas really exists?" Star asks, trying not to smile at her own obviousness. Alaska snorts. "Sure, I guess." "You know what this means, right?" Star asks, her voice completely serious. "You need to find him immediately and marry him?" Alaska teases slyly but Star rolls her eyes. "It _means _that we can totally become hunters! I mean, how cool is that?" Alaska grins. "Only… we can't tell anyone." She says sharply, knowing that Star isn't really the best person to trust with secrets. "No shit, Sherlock."

**So, so much more needs to happen, this will probably end up having about four parts to it... patience please, I have no real plan for it. xxxx**


End file.
